A Galaxy Darkened
by Cowgirl4Christ
Summary: Sequel to 'Return to the Galaxy', will Kimmy, Jesse, and Kitch be able to survive the rise of the Sith, or will they to become victims of order 66? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Rescue Mission

**_Disclaimer: This can get old. Not mine, not mine. I really need to write something that is mine. Actually, I am working on an original fiction. Once I finish it I think I'll put it on another site. I'llannounce it on my profile page when I do, so all my fans can go read it (All my fans, I crack myself up sometimes). By the way, this is another collaboration with WizardJedi._**

Chapter 1 Rescue Mission

The skies above Coruscant blazed with war. The Confederacy of Independent Star Systems had launched a surprise attack on the Republic capital and General Grievous himself had captured Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Two Jedi starfighters dropped out of hyperspace and joined the fray. Those two Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, were among the best Jedi the Order had ever known.

While they fought to get to the flagship, _Invisible Hand_, Jedi Master Plo Koon recieved a transmission. He called Mace Windu to his side.

Mace stopped just short of profanity, How many things coul go wrong at the same time?

"I'll assign a rescue team right away."

Meanwhile, not far from Coruscant, on the planet Borleias, Kitch and Kimmy Shan were eating and awaiting news on a droid army that had landed on the planet to invade when Commander Welk rushed in.

"We've received a top priority message from Coruscant. He said. "As you know, Shaak Ti has been tracking General grevious."

Kimmy and Kitch nodded.

"Apparently, she has been captured...

Kimmy stood. "Has a rescue team been assigned?" she asked. It may have been three years since she'd been an apprentice, but the master/padawan bond was still strong.

"You are need by Master Windu to help rescue her." Commander Welk continued as if there hadn't been an interuption.

"Get a fighter prepared immediately." Kimmy said.

"Yes, sir."

Kitch fished in his pocket for his comlink. "Master Laythion?" he said.

"Yes. Kitch?"

"Master, Shaak Ti's been captured and Kimmy's been assigned to the rescue. I..."

"You want to go too?" Master Laython finished for him.

"Yes, sir."

Master Laython sighed inwardly. He didn't go on many missions because of his services in the lab, so he'd been letting Kitch tag along with some other Jedi teams recently, but this would be the first high action mission, and Kimmy was young. Still, Kitch needed the expierience.

"Alright, Kitch. But be careful."

"Yes, master. Out."

**_For once, I have nothing to say. Just review, ok?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Chapter 2 Old Friends

Kitch piloted the fighter expertly over to the flagship while Kimmy checked in with the support crew.

"Did you reach Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Affirmative. They've got the shields down and alerts off. You shouldn't have too much trouble boarding so long as you remain undetected."

"Roger. Out."

Kitch looked around. _So far so good._ He thought as he landed inside the flagship. Kimmy jumped and landed lightly on the ground as soon as he opened the hatch.

"Well?" Kitch asked, landing next to her.

Kimmy put a finger to her lips. "This way." She whispered, leading the way through the corridor. She could feel Shaak Ti's Force presence as clearly as if they were standing next to each other.

She paused outside a cabin and nodded to Kitch. Kitch stepped forward and kicked the door in.

"After you." He said.

As they entered the cabin, Kimmy and Kitch froze at the sight that met them. Shaak Ti sat on a chair, behind which stood General Grevious himself.

"Master." Kimmy started forward. She still slipped into old habits when she was startled.

"Well, if it isn't the rescue team." General Grevious paused to cough. "Two young knights scarcely out of padawanhood."

"Let her go." Kitch tried to sound authoritative, but he suspected he failed miserably.

"Master." Kimmy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy." Her eyes said.

"You don't have to be." Kimmy murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"Let her go?" Grevious asked. "Very well, you can have her." A lightsaber blade appeared in Shaak Ti's chest and she slumped to the floor.

Kimmy gasped and jumped forward, drawing her saber.

"Kimmy!" Kitch yelled as a sweeping blow from Grevious sent her crumpling to the floor.

Kitch activated his lightsaber and stepped forward not with the recklessness of Kimmy's first assault, but with the cool composure he'd learned to use as a shield. In the meantime Kimmy staggered to her feet, feeling slightly dizzy from the blow. A look at Shaak Ti cleared her head in half a second and she stepped to Kitch's side.

"That was a bad mistake." She said in a low tone, surprising even herself. It normally wasn't easy to get her riled up; unless it came to people she cared about. Then she was a tigress.

"Oh?" Grevious seemed to be enjoying the game as they circled. He had yet to reach for a weapon. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Kimmy bit her lip to control her feelings. He had enjoyed killing her former master; she could read it in his yellow eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Kimmy." Kitch said, aware of her dangerous emotions.

Kimmy leaped forward again, this time with the precision and skill of a well-trained fighter. Grevious had a saber in each of his mechanical hands in a split second and met her attack. Kitch had no choice but to follow Kimmy into the battle, after all, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Grevious stood at least two feet taller than them, giving him the advantage as he rained down blows on the two Jedi. Kitch tried to reach Kimmy with the Force to get her to calm down, but she would have none of it. At least she wasn't accessing the Force to its full potential while she was still unsteady in her feelings.

Grevious once more swung with his mechanical arm, this time at Kitch. Kitch used a Force leap to avoid it, but Grevious kicked out his foot at Kitch as he landed, sending him crashing into the floor.

_Stupid… insane… ouch._ Kitch mentally muttered. His head felt like it was about to split in two, and the room spun. Where was his lightsaber?

Kimmy matched Grevious blow for blow for a while, but she was getting tired and his energy was endless. She tried not to pant, but she knew he could tell. Finally he sent her flying with a blow she could avoid. He stood over her as she panted, too exhausted to get up, glorying in his victory.

"You should have stayed out of this, little Jedi." He said, raising his saber.

"No, you should have, Grevious." A calm voice came from behind.

Grevious spun to see who his adversary was, but Kimmy had already recognized the voice. She raised her head. It was impossible, it couldn't be, but it was.

"Jesse!"

Jesse walked casually toward Grevious, not looking away but steadily meeting the hate filled eyes. Kimmy was struck by how different he was. The last time she'd seen him he was twenty-one, full of youth and energy. Now energy was transformed into strength and endurance, and youth was gone, replaced by a deep maturity from three years of fieldwork and never ending life or death situations.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one who has been a thorn under my foot for so long." Grevious paid no more heed to Kimmy and turned all his attention to the intruder.

"I doubt it, considering your feet are mechanical." Jesse didn't twitch a finger toward either of the two blasters at his side.

"You have quite a sense of humor for someone I have vowed to kill several times." Grevious growled.

"Several times? What are you going to do, Grevious? Shoot me, stab me, and then run me over with your speeder? Oh wait, you can't. I blew it up, didn't I?" Jesse didn't drop the calm façade for an instant.

"No. I will just multiply the weapons." Grevious pulled out four lightsaber, one for each arm and advanced.

"Jesse!" Kimmy struggled to her feet and tossed him the lightsaber that had always been at her side- his old one.

Jesse caught it and turned it on, not hesitating a second. It was too familiar for that. Kitch stood, swaying slightly and turned on his. If the room would quit spinning he might be able to see which direction to walk in.

Jesse didn't bother trying to block most of the blows, staying out of reach by quick leaps and jumps. He slammed several buttons in lightning fast strokes and opened a door.

"Get out of here." He told them.

"Not without you." Kimmy called from Ktich's side. Force, her head hurt, and she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Go!" for an instant impatience flickered in Jesse's voice.

Kimmy and Kitch made their way out, and the door shut behind them. Kimmy prayed Jesse had a plan. General Grevious was not one to fight alone.

Inside Jesse was using his saber to melt the locks and keypads on every door and opening he could see. Kimmy and Kitch weren't leaving without him, and he had to get them to safety, but he wasn't leaving Grevious for another time. He would be back. He resolved as he darted out the remaining door and sealed it shut. Kimmy and Kitch were waiting for him.

"Come on." He said. "I'll get you to the escape pods."

"Then what?" Kimmy asked.

"Then you can go back to Coruscant while I finish up business here."

"I'm not leaving." Kimmy said.

"You can't face Grevious alone." Kitch added.

"Why not?" Jesse asked in a way that made them ask themselves why not. Something in his voice told them he could, and that he would win.

"It's too much of a risk." Kitch insisted.

"Maybe for you." Jesse opened the hatch to a pod.

"How did you know we were here?" Kimmy asked.

"I've been following Grevious Dooku and trying to locate the Sith lord for a while now as well as keeping an eye on the Trade Federation. When I found out Grevious had captured Shaak Ti I figured you would ask for the rescue mission. So I stuck around. Besides, I have a score to settle with our beloved General."

"And he with you." Kimmy remembered the look in Grevious' eyes as he'd fought Jesse.

Jesse shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. Now go."

"But…"

Jesse closed the hatch and quickly entered the code to release the pod. He took a deep breath as ghosts from the past rose up after years of suppression.

Shut up." He muttered and went to find Grevious.

**_Yay! My character is back! I love my character, he's so cool! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets and Vows

Chapter 3 Regrets and Vows

Jesse ran to the cockpit and entered to meet with ensuing chaos. Shrinking back at the sight of Obi-Wan and Anakin, he watched Grievous throw an electrified staff at the window, shattering it. Everything not held down was sucked into the vacuum of space, Grievous included.

"No you don't." Jesse muttered, snapping a breathing apparatus into place and leaping out the window after him, completely undetected by those inside.

Pushing a button on the metal bands around his wrist made spikes some out of them and his shoes as well as activating a powerful magnet and glass adhesive, allowing him to climb virtually any surface. He followed Grievous to the airlock near the escape pods.

_So that's what you're up to. _Jesse mentally noted and quickly climbed into a pod as Grievous launched one after another until all but one were gone. Then he boarded the last one and launched it.

Jesse watched him go and began to set course to follow, but something made him pause and look towards Coruscant.

_Good grief, it's been three years._

Still, he couldn't leave without a proper goodbye. Not this time. Sighing, he turned his pod to the glowing planet behind him.

Back at the Temple, Kimmy flopped onto her couch not bothering to turn on the light as the events of the day overtook her, leaving her mentally, physically, and emotionally drained.

Without warning a light flicked on. Kimmy bolted upright.

"Jesse!" she jumped up. "What…"

"Shh." Jesse put a finger to his lips.

Kimmy crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because. I'm not here to visit."

"Then why? And how did you get in?"

"After leaving the Jedi I devoted a great deal of energy and time to the art of lock picking and computer hacking." Jesse said.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"Well at least you had the guts to do it in person this time." Kimmy hated herself for saying it, but this was all getting to be too much.

"Kimmy, this isn't easy." Jesse pleaded.

Kimmy wrapped her arms around him, wishing she could stay with him forever. Or that he would stay. "I know." She whispered.

Jesse pulled away. "And I wanted to return this to you." He held out his lightsaber.

Kimmy shook her head. "You keep it."

"I gave up the right to carry it a long time ago."

"Maybe. But you're still using the Force, aren't you? Otherwise I would have sensed you when I came in."

Jesse hesitated. She had a point. He clipped it back to his belt.

"Jesse, why don't you stay a while?" she didn't want him to leave again, especially with Grievous' threats hanging over his head.

"You know I can't."

"No, I don't. At least see Master Windu." She persisted.

"Kimmy, I can't."

"Why not?"

Jesse looked away for a minute before meeting her deep blue eyes. "I guess I understand him better now." He said softly.

"Who?"

"Sifo Dias. He said he'd gone to far to come back. I have too."

"But Jesse…"

"I have something for you." Jesse held out a cylinder. "Seeing as how you won't take mine back, I have a replacement. I wouldn't want you to be off balance now that one side's lighter than the other."

Kimmy didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of Shaak Ti's lightsaber. She fingered it almost sacredly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed her gently on the forehead and exited through the window.

Kimmy closed her eyes and ran her hands over the cool metal with bittersweet memories, both of the one who had borne it and the one who had given it to her.

Jesse knew where Grievous had been heading- back to the separist council on Utapua. So that's where he was headed. He felt the cool metal of the lightsaber once more. It gave him access to an inner strength he had long forgotten about, one that he could find good use for if he was ever to annihilate Grievous.

Leaning back in his seat once he was in hyperspace, Jesse closed his eyes and remembered. It was something he generally avoided doing since it usually led to counting all his regrets. Now however, after seeing Kimmy the memories came back in a flood, but he could only think of one regret- he wished he had kissed her just once. Now he would probably never get the chance.

**_Aww, how sweet. You guys are lucky, two chapters in one day. Review, review, review!_**


	4. Chapter 4 A Delicate Position

Chapter 4 A Delicate Position

Early the next afternoon, Kimmy was summoned to the council chambers. She fidgeted nervously while waiting, wondering what this was about. She had already briefed them on the mission the night before.

The doors swished open, and she entered and stood in the middle of the room, hoping her face wasn't reflecting how awkward she felt, especially with Master Windu. If only Jesse had stayed.

"Knight Shan, we have called you here on a delicate matter." Mace Windu got straight to the point.

"Yes, masters?" Kimmy asked, noticing that one chair was vacant, but she didn't say anything. Master Yoda, however, noted her glance.

"Appointed another member this morning, the council did." He said.

Kimmy looked at the little green master, waiting for him to continue.

"Appointed, Anakin Skywalker was."

"Anakin?" Kimmy was shocked. "He's a master now?"

"No, we didn't grant him that rank." Plo Koon answered.

Kimmy thought that was slightly odd, but she tended to avoid stating the obvious and didn't say anything.

"The Supreme Chancellor asked us to appoint him the rank of master and give him a place on the council." Mace Windu took up the litany. "And we have asked him to keep an eye on the Supreme Chancellor."

"That's…" Kimmy stopped herself.

"Treason?" Mace finished for her. "These are dark times; we have to know where everyone stands. But it is a difficult place for a Jedi to be put, so we are assigning you to look after Anakin."

"You mean spy on him?" Kimmy could hardly believe her ears.

"Not quite that level. Be aware of his movements. We need to know that he stays true to the code."

Kimmy nodded, not liking it, but knowing better than to argue. They were council after all, if she couldn't trust their decisions, what could she trust?

"Yes, masters." She said softly, bowing before she left.

Out of the corner of her eye, she snuck a peek at Mace Windu. Was he silently grieving the loss of Jesse too? If only she could tell him that his padawan was still alive and that he hadn't turned to the dark side! Sighing, Kimmy went to find Kitch.

"I need your help." She said.

Kitch spun. "I didn't know you were there."

"Next time use your senses."

"What do you need help with?"

"Just help me keep an eye on Anakin." She said.

"Why?"

"Well…" Kimmy didn't think the council wanted this to be common knowledge. Already she could see the very principles of the Jedi and the Republic crumbling. Lying wouldn't help, but she needed back up. "I'm worried about him." She finally said. "He seems upset about something. Just help me keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Sure." Kitch shrugged. It didn't make much sense, but he figured he could go out on a limb once in a while for his friends.

"Thanks." Kimmy left to find Anakin.

It was night when Jesse landed on Utapau.

_All the better._ He thought. _Grievous could use a surprise._ In all honesty though, he didn't really care whether Grievous found out he was nearby. He wouldn't be able to do anything until Jesse chose to attack, and Jesse was an expert at performing the unexpected, disabling any attempt to prepare on Grievous' part. He studied the high cliffs of the planet, trying to decide his next movement.

Using his wrist and boot spikes, he scaled the face of the cliff and snuck into the Separist's headquarters. Grievous' hacking echoed through the rocks.

Jesse fought a grin. That was easy. Today he wouldn't do anything. Today he would just familiarize himself with the various passages and rooms. Tomorrow he would confront Grievous.

**_Sorry this one's kind of short. The next one should be longer. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Discoveries

Chapter 5 Discoveries

Kimmy figured the best place to find Anakin was with the Supreme Chancellor. She didn't like him; he gave her the creeps. She didn't like his name either. In her mind she called him The Supreme Pulp.

Sure enough, Anakin was with The Chancellor in his box at the Galaxies Opera House. They seemed to be having a serious discussion, so Kimmy crept closer, staying in the shadows.

"…able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." Palpatine was saying. Kimmy perked up her ears.

"I'm not sure I understand." Anakin said.

_That makes two of us. _Kimmy mentally muttered, using the Force to catch every word.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic; they're planning to betray me."

Kimmy resisted the urge to snort.

"I don't think . . ." Anakin stuttered.

Kimmy stared ant Anakin incredulously. He wasn't actually taking this guy seriously, was he?

"Anakin, search your feelings." Palpatine coached. "You know, don't you?'

"I know they don't trust you."

_And with good reason from what I'm hearing. _

"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy for that matter." Palpatine finished.

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken." Anakin said hesitantly.

_Anakin!_

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

Kimmy's heart stopped. He knew; he must. But how?

Anakin looked away.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine continued in his soothing voice that made Kimmy's flesh crawl.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say." Anakin finally said.

"Remember back to your early teachings, Anakin. 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin protested.

_Thank you. It's about time you came to your senses._ Kimmy thought.

But Palpatine wasn't daunted. "Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . ."

"…evil." Anakin said firmly.

"From a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two, is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful."

Kimmy didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted. That was a horrible comparison. Just as light and dark are opposite, so the Jedi and Sith were. And just as light could not be both light and dark so the Jedi and Sith could not both be good. Unfortunately, she was still spying, so she couldn't blurt that out like she would have loved to.

Thankfully Anakin gave an attempt at a defense, "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless; they only care about others."

Palpatine smiled in a way that gave Kimmy goosebumps.

"Or so you've been trained to believe." He said, unfazed. "Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?"

"I'm not sure it's wrong." Anakin said in an unsteady voice.

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith."

Anakin didn't answer.

In the corner, Kimmy was fuming.

Palpatine continued, "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis 'the wise'?

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Anakin seemed to perk up. "He could actually save people from death?"

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine said simply.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked after a pause.

_Anakin, don't. Stay away from even curiosities of the Sith._

"He became so powerful; the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

_Yeah, ironic. That's the difference between the Sith and the Jedi, twerp. _

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked.

_No!_

"Not from a Jedi." Palpatine said.

Anakin was silent.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would spend tonight in the Senate building? I have many early morning meetings that I want you to be present for." Palpatine continued.

For some reason Anakin seemed exceedingly happy with this. But he only said, "Of course."

Palpatine nodded and Anakin left.

Kimmy stayed and watched the Chancellor. He seemed ordinary enough, but there was something deeper about him. And that conversation… Kimmy shivered. There was definitely something going on. She would tell the Jedi in the morning, after doing a little more snooping.

That afternoon Jesse went out to get a better look at the ship landing. His heart jumped at the sight of the Jedi disembarking below.

_Of all the Jedi in the galaxy. _He inwardly groaned, watching Obi-Wan Kenobi converse with one of the administrators, Tion Medon. He quickly snuck down to get a closer look and to hear better.

"He is here!" Tion said in a hushed voice. "We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

"I understand." Obi-Wan said in the calm sure voice he always had.

"The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time." Obi-Wan said.

From the conversation, Jesse figured Obi-Wan was here todeal withGeneral Grievous. As Obi-Wan started back toward his Starfighter and began speaking to his Astro Unit, Jesse pondered both leaving and stepping forward. Finally he did the latter. Might as well join forces.

Obi-Wan turned to look at him with the same calm collection that he had used with Tion. Both waited for the other to speak.

"Here to take down Grievous?" Jesse finally said.

"As a matter of fact I am. And you?"

"Same." Jesse glanced up at the cliff. "We're being watched at the moment, just so you know."

"I see." Obi-Wan turned back to the droid. "Geenine, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact."

The astro droid beeped a reply.

Jesse went inside and waited for Obi-Wan to follow.

"Do you know where Grievous is?" he asked.

"Sure." One thing Jesse was grateful for, Obi-Wan didn't waste time talking about the past when the future was prevalent. "This way."

**_Oooh, the plot thickens. Is this chapter longer? I think it is. It's a lot more interesting. At least, I think so._**


	6. Chapter 6 Abducted

Chapter 6 Abducted

Kimmy hurried to the platform to catch a transport back to the Temple. Not only did she have the Chancellor's strange conversation to report, but she also had to tell the council that while Anakin had gone to his room to go to bed, after a few minutes he had snuck out and went directly to Padme's room. Kimmy remembered the attraction she'd noticed a few years ago and wondered just how far it had taken the two.

"Well, Anakin, did you see your friend off?"

Kimmy whirled to see Palpatine and approach Anakin.

"He will soon have Grievous's head." Anakin said confidently.

"We can only hope the Council didn't make a mistake."

"The Council was very sure in its decision." Anakin said as they left the platform.

Kimmy quickly followed. "There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi." Palpatine continued. "Many believe he is not fit for this assignment."

_Not fit?_

"Not fit? Why would anyone think that?"

Palpatine shrugged. "They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator."

"That's ridiculous. Who?"

"No one knows who she is ... only that she is a Senator."

_Liar._ Kimmy hissed mentally.

"That's impossible. I would know." Anakin said, but he didn't sound too sure.

"Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see." Having planted the seed in Anakin's mind, Palpatine quickly added, "Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine."

Anakin nodded and walked off. Kimmy would have bet her lightsaber that he was going to Padme's apartment.

"That does it." She muttered, marching after Anakin. She was going to set things straight once and for all with him, and then she was going to go to the council and tell them to give 'The Supreme Pulp' the boot before he created anymore divisions among the Senate and Jedi.

Suddenly Palpatine was standing in front of her.

"I've seen you before." He said, as if trying to remember.

Kimmy saw in a flash that the charade was up.

"I'm not sure." She said sweetly.

"I believe it was last night." He continued, stroking his chin. Kimmy resisted the urge to quake in her boots "Yes, I'm sure it was. I was talking to Anakin. You seem a little old to be playing childish games such as eavesdropping."

So he expected her to deny her apparent immaturity and spill her real mission? Not likely. Kimmy said nothing.

Palpatine raised his hand, and suddenly Kimmy felt the irresistible urge to collapse.

She fought it, mentally and physically, although she was forced to lean against the wall for support.

"Now, now." Palpatine smiled, doubling the assault. "Can't we do things the easy way?"

"We…" Kimmy tried to push aside a wave of dizziness and nausea, but it was like smoke, diffusing through her shields. An alarm went off in her mind, but she wasn't able to concentrate on what her instincts were telling her when she was locking horns with a deep blackness swimming around her head, which felt like it weighed two tons. She tried to call on the Force, but it was so far away…

Palpatine caught Kimmy as she slumped to the floor. Several people stared as he picked her up.

"It's alright." He said warmly. "She's just fainted. I'll take her to the infirmary, and I'm sure she'll be right as rain."

With nods of approval, the people went about their business as Palpatine carried off his victim.

Jesse watched with a silent grin as Obi-Wan mount the giant lizard, using the Force to keep it in place until he was settled.

"You don't need to do that. They're trained to stay still." He finally said.

"I'm not taking any chances. Anakin is much better with this sort if thing." Obi-Wan said. "Are you coming?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." Jesse climbed on board.

"I've been worried about you, you know."

Jesse rolled his eyes. Leave it to Obi-Wan to bring up the elephant in the room just when he thought he'd finally gotten it outside.

"I didn't know if you'd turned…"

"I wrote Kimmy a note telling her I hadn't and I wouldn't." Jesse interrupted, a little shortly.

"Then why did you leave?"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't know. I just did." He looked away then turned back quickly. "But I couldn't come back. I'd left, and I knew better than to expect to be able to waltz back in."

Obi-Wan stroked hi beard thoughtfully. "Maybe. People make mistakes."

"And they have to pay for them. Speaking of which…" Jesse raised his eyes to their destination.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You've come a long way, Jesse. A long way from the little boy we found on our ship."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Don't you?"

Jesse shrugged and looked back up the corridor like a dogbegging to be taken out for a walk. Obi-Wan laughed again.

"Point taken." He said and gave the command for the lizard to move forward.

**_I love cliffes. That is, I love making them. I'm the forst one to compain when I'm on the reading end._**


	7. Chapter 7 Helpless

**_I never realized how my little scene seperator thingies weren't showing up for some reason until the other night when I was reading what I had out. Oooops! So anyway,I hope the ones in this chapter work._**

Chapter 7 Helpless

Jesse gripped the lizard with his knees as it scrambled up the levels of Utapau. Above them, General Grievous was in the middle of a transmission from Darth Sidious.

"I'm not sure what I'll do with her." The Sith lord was saying. "She may prove valuable, so I'm hesitant to kill her. I'll wait a while."

Grievous nodded, and the transmission was cut. He went back to the meeting with the separists.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Obi-Wan had left the lizard and were climbing up behind the group.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." Grievious continued as though his briefing had not been interrupted by the transmission. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there."

"Safe?" question a Nemodion that Jesse recognized from long ago to be Nute Gunray. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip." Grievous growled. "Your ship is waiting."

Catching Jesse's attention, Obi-Wan motioned that he was going to go down. Jesse nodded and waited while the Jedi removed his cloak. Then they jumped down behind Grievous.

"Hello, there!" Obi-Wan said.

Grievous didn't miss a beat. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one. And we meet again, little… whatever you are. You're not a Jedi, are you? I find your behavior bewildering. Surely you both realize you're doomed." he turned to his droids. "Kill them!"

About a hundred battle droids surrounded them. Obi-Wan looked around, then walked right up to Grievous. Jess just stood where he was, looking completely relaxed, but inwardly he was like a coiled spring.

"Enough of this." Grievous said as Obi-wan stared him down.

The bodyguards raised their power staffs to knock Obi-Wan and Jesse away, but they ducked, and the deadly staffs whistled over their heads. Igniting their lightsabers, Jesse and Obi-Wan calmly disposed of the bodyguards. The battledroids moved towards them, but Grievous stopped them.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself."

"Your move." Obi-Wan shrugged carelessly.

Grievous laughed. "You fools. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, if you dare."

His arms separated and grabbed all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms created a flashing display of swordsmanship.

Obi-Wan remained calm. "You forget, I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku."

"You also forget our last few encounters." Jesse added as the two approached the general.

They were hard-pressed to defend themselves against the deadly onslaught. The fight brought them across the control room as the droids tried to pick them off. While Jesse covered him, Obi-Wan mounted a ferocious counterattack and cut off one of Grievous' hands.

A loud explosion suddenly echoed throughout the room. A quick glance told Jesse that the clone troops were attacking.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will." Obi-Wan said.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed."

"I don't think so."

Twenty clones suddenly rappelled into the entrance of the control center, ray guns blazing. Chaos ensued as laser bolts flew everywhere, the droids returning fire. Jesse leaped at Grievous in the moment of distraction, the general defending himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staffs. Obi-Wan used the Force to hurl Grievous backwards. He fell onto a lower platform and they jumped after him.

It took a minute for Jesse to finally spot Grievous in the confusion. He was racing toward one of the landing platforms, and then jumped onto a wheel scooter and took off down the wall.

"There!" he pointed.

Obi-Wan whistled for the lizard, and they jumped on and were off.

"I think you're getting the hang of this ride the lizard thing." Jesse said.

If Obi-Wan said anything, Jesse couldn't hear him between the clamor of the battle and the wind whistling in his ears. These lizards sure were fast.

But not necessarily smooth. A jolt made Jesse and Obi-Wan both grab wildly to stay on, causing Obi-Wan to drop his lightsaber and Jesse to drop completely. He used the Force to steady his landing and keep from getting smashed in the rocks, but by the time he was back on his feet, Obi-Wan was a considerable distance away.

Kimmy half expected to groan as she woke up, but instead she felt refreshed, like she had just had a good night's sleep. She was able to groan when she remembered what had happened and where she was… where was she? Kimmy looked around. Four brick walls and a metal door. That sure narrowed it down.

She got up and went to the door to try to use the Force on it, but something was blocking her from opening it. Kimmy slumped to the floor in defeat.

Just who was this Palatine guy anyway? Obviously he was not the upright, caring man they'd all thought he was. But then who was he?

Kimmy scratched her head, trying to remember the light that had come on as she'd struggled to remain conscious. She remembered the dizziness… fighting back… but being unable to… because… because… what was it?

Because whatever had been shutting down her mind had been stronger. It had slipped through her shields, and overcome her. Kimmy shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Force, it couldn't be. But it was. Whoever Palpatine was, he'd been trained in the dark side of the Force. With that realization came another one. Palpatine was the Sith lord they'd been looking for. And thanks to Dooku, she could even put a name to him. Sidious.

She shivered. That suited him much better than Palpatine.

So she'd figured out the mystery, but now she hada problem. She couldn't tell anyone. And she had another problem. Sidious obviously had an influence over Anakin. Kimmy clenched her jaw. She had to get out of here!

**_Another clifee! Oh no! (ducks flying objects) Review and make me happy and I'll try not to do another cliffhanger. Refuse to use the review button at your own risk. _**


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

Chapter 8 Escape

Jesse used a Force-enhanced run to reach Obi-Wan and Grievous. By that time they were just short of rolling around on the ground as they grappled. Jesse raised his lightsaber as Obi-Wan rolled off the cliff, just managing to catch hold of the edge. Grievous raised his electro-staff, but Jesse swiftly cut off his arm.

Grievous crumpled to the ground, panting. But he held up his other arm. "I have… information."

"Don't I know it." Jesse muttered, putting his saber to the droid's throat.

"This is new. A female Jedi was captured by Lord Sidious earlier." Grievous looked nervously over to where Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet.

"Who?"

"Her name is Knight Shan."

Jesse's stomach dropped. Grievous had planned for this reaction and jumped up, overpowering Jesse. In an instant, Obi-Wan fired the blaster he's retrieved and Grievous's belly erupted in flames as he fell to the ground.

"Don't ever listen to him." Obi-Wan said, but Jesse was already making his way toward his ship.

"He wasn't lying." Jesse said as he started up the engine and taxied to a spot he could take off from.

"Jesse…" Obi-Wan said but it was too late. Jesse was gone.

> > > >

Kimmy paced back and firth in the cell like a caged animal. Now that she'd figured out the source of the sealant on the door, she should be able to get it open. Theoretically speaking.

But for some reason she couldn't. Growling, she once more flopped to the floor and settled herself into a deep meditation. After a few minutes, when her mind was clear, she tried reaching for the door again. This time she could feel the force keeping it shut more strongly than before. Hardly daring to breathe, she pressed the Force against it.

> > > >

When Jesse landed he was surprised to feel Kimmy's Force presence. Could it be that easy? He followed the trail away from the spaceport down to the lower levels directly under it.

Suddenly he collided with an invisible wall. Jesse took a moment to focus in on the Force and pushed it away. As he rounded a corner, almost two-dozen droids blocked the way. Without a moments hesitation, Jesse drew his lightsaber, and soon there were just piles of twisted metal on the ground where the droids had stood, blaster fire marks on the walls the only other evidence of what had taken place.

> > > >

The sound of blaster fire broke Kimmy's concentration. She gritted her teeth and re-found her center. Finally she was able to dispel the force long enough to get the door open. Slipping out, Kimmy ran down the hall. The Force warned her of someone around the corner. Wishing that she had her lightsaber, Kimmy pressed herself against the wall. As the person rounded the bend she swung with all her might, but an arm reached up to block the strike.

"Jesse!"

"Kimmy!" the two names were said simultaneously. Jesse recovered first.

"Let's get out of here."

"Wait, Jesse. I found the Sith lord." Kimmy explained as Jesse led her back outside.

Jesse stopped in his tracks. "Who?"

"The Supreme Chancellor. Dooku was telling the truth!" At Jesse's puzzled look, Kimmy realized he hadn't heard that part. "Dooku said the Senate was under the control of a Sith lord named Darth Sidious. And, Jesse, he's got a grip on Anakin's mind! And Anakin and Padme are together!" Kimmy's head spun at all the revelations that were now coming to light.

"Come on." Jesse had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but they just might be in time to stop whatever was happening up top.

"What about my lightsabers?"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving them, especially Master Shaak Ti's lightsaber, in the hands of Supreme Pulp."

"Who?"

Kimmy started to blush after she realized what she had said.

"Kimmy, how did Darth Sidious come to capture you anyways?"

"Well, the council had me watch over Anakin after being put on the Council, not being made a Master, and asked to spy on the Chancellor. That's when I gave him the nickname."

"Oh, I see. Any idea where your lightsabers are?"

"I thinkthere was a room at the end of this hall."

"Well, come on."

They went to where Kimmy had suggested and there they found a metal box, three different locks on it. Jesse's turquoise blade came to life, neatly cutting the locks off. She reached in, grabbed her lightsabers, clipped them to her waist, and they took off, trying desperately to beat fate and save the Jedi Order, but afraid that they were already too late.

**_Now, how about some reviews?_**


	9. Chapter 9 In Pursuit

Chapter 9 In Pursuit

Kitch saw the smoke from the Temple and ran as fast as he could in that direction. When a squad of clone troopers opened fire on him, he nearly dropped from shock. Once his adversaries were taken care of, he continued on his way, dread mounting in his throat with every heartbeat.

> > > >

Jesse and Kimmy ran as fast as they could to the entrance of 500 Republica, the official residence of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Kimmy didn't stop to ask why they were going there instead of the Temple; she just trusted Jesse's instincts.

_Just a little farther. _Jesse told himself, Kimmy right behind him.

They had closed half of the distance when a metal cylinder fell out of the sky, right at his feet. Jesse walked over and picked it up. When he saw what it was, his blood turned to ice and his heart stopped. It was a lightsaber. But it wasn't any old lightsaber. This was the lightsaber that belonged to his old master, Mace Windu.

"Jesse, look!"

Jesse looked to where Kimmy was pointing, almost 100 stories up. He was in time to see bursts of eerie blue lightning shooting out of the window. Then, to end the show, a body flew into the air. Jesse and Kimmy both watched it sail through the air until hit the ground.

Without hesitating, Jesse took off, Kimmy almost killing herself to keep up. Eventually, they arrived to see Mace Windu, dead on the ground. The strongest and toughest Jedi the galaxy had known after Master Yoda, Jesse's master, the one man who was more of a father to him than anyone, was dead. Jesse fell to his knees and wept.

Kimmy fought back tears, but something inside her told her that there would be more tears later on. Many more.

_Be strong._ She told herself. _Don't give in._

She touched Jesse's arm, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. It didn't matter. Jesse stood. In his eyes there was no hatred, no anger. Just a deadly determination that made Kimmy almost take a step back.

"To the Temple." he said.

> > > >

Time was short as they ran to the Temple. Kimmy could almost see it slipping away. As they entered and ran up the stairs, the feel and smell of death was all around. Soon they found bodies littering the hall and rooms. Jesse took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the sight of faces he knew. His childhood friends were all there. Mon had had his legs cut out from underneath him, Gala's neck was broken, and Jesse could only see Ko'arn's body. He turned his head and kept going.

Screams came from the youngling's nursery that only made Jesse's fire grow brighter. They hurried there and attacked the clone troopers slaughtering the babies and toddlers. But they were too late. All were dead. Jesse looked at Kimmy in defeat.

"Not all." She said, picking up a small infant. A blaster bolt had grazed him, and he was too weak from loss of blood to cry, which probably had saved his life. Kimmy immediately applied pressure to the wound.

"Go to the hangar and get a ship, so he'll be safe. And grab a lightsaber on your way out. I'll be right there." Jesse wanted to know if Anakin was still around. Vivid memories of them standing in the middle of a Tatooine desert played before his mind, but he doubted there would be any remorse or regret on Anakin's part. Him? He had enough already to last a lifetime.

> > > >

Kitch stumbled over countless corpses in his haste to get to the lab. When he did, he was unprepared for the sight that waited him. Clenching his jaw, he covered his dead master's face before dropping to the bloodstained floor. He was too late.

Standing up, he went back to the Senate building. Anakin would be there, and he would kill him.

> > > >

Hours of searching only revealed one thing: Anakin wasn't here. A beep made Kitch leap for cover. No good getting caught now when he'd already survived the mass destruction.

Recognizing the droid that rolled down the hallway, Kitch stepped forward again.

"R2." He called softly.

The little droid beeped and turned around.

"I'm looking for Anakin." Kitch explained. "Do you know where he is?"

R2 gave an affirmative beep.

"Where?"

R2 quickly played a hologram.

Kitch watched Anakin say a final farewell to Padme, but the one thing that stuck in his mind was what was said at the beginning of the recording: Mustufar. That was where Kitch was going.

He snuck out of the building and into the hangar. Clone troopers guarded every single ship in sight. This wasn't going to be easy.

Hiding in the shadows, Kitch snuck over to a small ship with only three clone troopers. He didn't want to alert the whole hangar of his presence, but he also hated to stab someone in the back. He cleared his throat and fell upon the troopers as they turned. Luck was with him; no one had noticed the exchange. He grabbed one of the clones' commlink, boarded the ship, and started it up. The commlink buzzed to life.

"What's going on over there?"

"I got a call, we're needed on the other side of this sector. Permission to leave?" Kitch quickly accessed the Force.

"Permission granted. Out."

As the doors opened, Kitch piloted the ship out of the hangar and into the skies, not looking back.

> > > >

Kimmy booted up the ship, took care of theyoungling's wound,and waited for Jesse, glad that the hangar was empty. She had had to sneak around a few troopers at the entrance, but other than that had met with no trouble.

"Nothing." Jesse said when he climbed on board. "He's disappeared."

"Maybe Obi-Wan knows where he is."

"I doubt it." Jesse didn't even know if Obi-Wan was alive.

Kimmy looked up, tears she'd been valiantly fighting shining in her eyes. "We don't know if Anakin did it." She whispered.

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling an irrepressible urge to hug her. "He did." He whispered into her shoulder, feeling the same mixture of shock, horror, and agony at the fact that one of their own had created such mass destruction.

"That we should live to see such times." He murmured.

Kimmy melted into his strong embrace, resisting the urge to just curl up in a corner and scream. They had to find Anakin. But how? They didn't even know where to look?

"Padme." She said, sitting up.

"What?"

"Padme. Anakin would have told her where he was going."

"You're sure?"

Kimmy nodded. "Trust me."

Jesse immediately took the ship's controls. "We'll just go over there and see her."

"It's dangerous. Maybe we should walk."

"Don't worry; I'm not a Jedi."

Kimmy was staggered by the simple truth of that statement. Still…

"But you were one. Padme might…"

"She won't turn me in. My guess is Anakin hasn't told her the whole story anyway." Jesse said as the ship took flight. He smiled at Kimmy reassuringly. "Trust me."

**_This is getting very depressing..._**


	10. Chapter 10 To Die Fighting

Chapter 10 To Die Fighting

The place buzzed with clone troopers, but Jesse, lacking the Jedi look thanks to three years away from the order, was unhindered in his journey to Padme's quarters. To say that Padme was looking worried would be to say that Hoth was chilly. Jesse wasn't sure which would be more of an understatement. The fact that she didn't even mention Jesse's long absence only underlined her anxiety.

"Padme, where's Anakin?" he cut to the point.

Padme didn't take her eyes off the window. "Why do you want to know?"

"Come on, Padme, this is me, Jesse. You know, the little boy who fought with you about Gungans and joked with you on Tatooine. The one who was so excited about going on a real mission."

"Is it?" Padme turned to face him. "We've all changed, Jesse. I felt so old back then. Now I feel ancient."

Jesse knew the feeling, but he didn't say anything.

Padme turned back to the window. "Maybe Anakin's not the same either."

"Maybe, but I think he is. Let me prove it. Padme," Jesse took her hand and leaned forward, locking onto her brown eyes. "Anakin has been deceived. There may still be time to help him. Please. Help me to help him."

Padme's eyes filled with tears and Jesse played his last card.

"Your children will need their father. For their sake, I have to try."

Padme looked down at her protruding abdomen. She stroked it absentmindedly.

"Mustufar." She whispered.

Jesse nodded and stood. "Thank you."

"Jesse." Padme clung to his hand. "Help him. I don't know what's happened, but he's in danger. Help him."

"I will."

> > > >

On his way out, Jesse took a detour, drawn unexplainably to the Supreme Chancellor's office. It may not have been that safe, but he somehow knew that it was empty. And there was something he had to see.

The window was broken and scorched lines marked the edges. Jesse ran his hands along the smooth metal and closed his eyes. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was where his master had fallen.

_Former master._ His mind corrected, but he brushed it aside. Somehow he'd never been able to think of Mace Windu as a former; his lessons and memory were so constantly with him.

"And they still will be." He said firmly, standing taller and looking out the window, imagining the scene that must have taken place.

He turned to go. Mustufar awaited.

> > > >

Kitch landed on Mustufar and quickly disembarked. He could feel Anakin flowing with the dark side just as easily as he could feel heat from the melted lava. Steeling himself for a bloody battle, Kitch followed the Force-presence to a building complex near where he had landed, having no doubts as to who he would find once there.

Kimmy rocked the sleeping baby as Jesse flew closer to the volcanic planet. She hummed softly, knowing that if she just kept all her attention on the infant, she'd be able to stay strong. She couldn't even begin to think of everything that had happened without wanting to run and hide under the covers.

"I wonder what his name is." She mused to herself.

In the cockpit, Jesse only heard her vaguely, and then it took a few seconds for it to register that she'd said something.

"What's that?"

"His name." Kimmy said in a louder voice. "We don't know what it is."

Of all the trivial things to be thinking of… Jesse wanted to say, but he knew she needed to think of something, anything, else. He shrugged.

"Give it a name then."

Kimmy studied the baby's face. "He's almost a year old, I'd say."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jesse muttered to himself as they came out of hyperspace. Mustufar loomed ahead, beckoning them. Jesse involuntarily shivered.

> > > >

Kitch arrived just in time to see the door close in the main control room. He opened it with the Force and entered. Already of the separists were dead, piled randomly on the floor.

"Anakin." Kitch stepped forward menacingly. He didn't know Anakin as well as Kimmy did, but that made it all the easier to do what he had to.

The lightsabers clashed, and Kitch new in an instant that he wasn't strong enough to defeat the new Sith. But he would die trying. Twisting away from Anakin's attack, Kitch turned and lunged forward. They parried back and forth, neither tiring, until Anakin got tired of this game and delivered a sweeping blow, attempting to cut Kitch's legs out from under him. Kitch leaped into the air and landed lightly, saber poised as Anakin carried on his attack. The fallen Jedi wasn't playing around now; the gloves were off. As they fought, each trying to overpower the other, Kitch staggered under a blow to the side. Without hesitation, Anakin ran the blue blade through Kitch's heart.

That accomplished, he turned to leave, but suddenly the door was blocked by two people. It took Anakin a moment to recognize one of them.

"Jesse." his face revealed no surprise, only hatred. "You want to have a go too? Very well." He stepped back. "Your move."

Jesse motioned for Kimmy to stay back and held his lightsaber poised, but he didn't attack. He was still hoping Anakin could be saved.

"It's not too late Anakin. You can still turn back." He said, knowing it probably wasn't true, but needing to believe it. Now that it came down to it, he didn't think he could kill him, the little boy from Tatooine who had saved him from a dug.

_That isn't the person in front of you._ He told himself. _That boy is gone. _

_But there may still be part of him left._ He argued, still on the defensive, still avoiding battle.

Anakin wasn't though. "If you're not going to do anything but talk…" he said, attacking Jesse.

Instantly, Kimmy was by Jesse's side, and the two fought against their former friend. A ship landing caught the three's attention. Anakin glanced at the person disembarking and hissed. Then he leaped through the open door and shut it behind him.

Jesse leaped forward, but wasn't in time to activate the motion sensors in the door. He slammed his fist against it.

"Jesse, was that Padme?" Kimmy asked.

"I think so." Jesse fumbled with countless buttons and switches with no results. "It's sealed."

"I thought you knew how to override locks." Kimmy remembered the night in her quarters.

"I'm trying." Jesse snapped, not meaning to be short, but he needed to think.

Kimmy shrugged and looked at the bodies on the floor. "We should do something about them." She mumbled.

Jesse heard but didn't answer. He was working his way into the computer's main system.

"Voice activated." He concluded.

"So we can't get it open."

"Not necessarily, I just have to add my voice to the activation." Jesse dug deeper into the computer, and Kimmy went back to her silent perusal of the room.

The sight of a body lying on the floor made her stomach clench. "Kitch." She whispered, dropping to her knees beside the lifeless form. As if it was the last straw, the dam Kimmy had built burst and she broke into tears.

Jesse looked up from what he was doing and immediately moved to Kimmy's side and held her in his arms.

Kimmy tried to build herself back up, but she was destroyed inside.

"Everyone." She sobbed. "There's no one left."

"Shhh." Jesse stroked her gently. "_We're_ here. We can still go on."

"Why? What's the point? What's the point of anything?"

Jesse held her for a minute before answering. "Not everything's destroyed. There's still good."

"Where?" Kimmy sounded like a little girl.

"Here." Jesse tipped her chin up and put his hand on her heart. "Here. Kimmy, I love you. You know that."

Kimmy nodded.

"We once said that in another time we could be together. The time is now, Kimmy."

"But…"

"No buts. The order is destroyed, but we aren't. and I don't think we'd be dishonoring the code or the order by our love."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure." Jesse said and leaned forward to take the kiss he'd been longing for for three years.

Kimmy melted into him, feeling his strong steady heartbeat and his warm lips burning into hers.

When they came up for air, she smiled, "So long as you're sure."

"I am." Jesse stood and helped her up, and then he went back to the controls. In a few minutes, he'd opened the doors.

**_I've been wating a long time for that moment.Bad timing, but it was still good. _**


	11. Chapter 11 A Final Tragedy

Chapter 11 A Final Tragedy

They rushed out to find Padme lying senseless on the ground near a strange ship.

Jesse looked around. "Let's get her on board. Then we'll decide what to do next."

"Right. Jesse…" Kimmy suddenly realized what Jesse had noticed back on Coruscant: Padme was expecting.

"She can't be that much heavier." Jesse hoisted up one end.

"No, it's not that. Anakin must be the father."

"Must be." Jesse agreed as they carried her up the ramp.

They laid her gently on a bed in the small cabin and turned around to see two droids watching them.

"Oh, thank heavens, Miss Padme." Threepio said, leaning over her as best he could.

"Was she alone, threepio?" Jesse asked.

"We thought she was, but apparently, Master Kenobi had snuck on board."

"Obi-Wan!" Jesse and Kimmy said at the same time.

"Yes, I will go watch for him." Threepio left.

Jesse stood. "I'm going look for him. Kimmy, go get the baby off of our ship and put him on this one."

Kimmy stood and left. The second she was gone Padme began regain consciousness. She groped for Jesse's hand and held it.

"Anakin. Where…?"

"I don't know." Jesse said, holding her hand tightly.

Tears began to softly trickle down Padme's cheeks. Jesse wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's ok." He said softly. He was definitely going to have to get a job in the art of comforting females.

Jesse looked up when Threepio, Kimmy, and Obi-Wan entered, the latter of which immediately walked over and checked on Padme.

"Obi-Wan? Is Anakin all right?" Padme asked in a mournful tone that held almost no hope.

Obi-Wan looked at her sadly and does not answer. He brushed her hair back, and Padme dropped back into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan stood and walked to the cockpit. No one said anything, but they all shared the mutual feeling of gratefulness that they had survived this far, sadness over what had happened, and anxiety over the future.

> > > >

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked.

"Polis Massa. That's where master Yoda and Bail Organa are." Obi-Wan said neutrally.

"Mater Yoda?" Jesse perked up.

"You didn't know he survived?"

"I didn't know that anyone did." After a moment of silence, he continued, "I'd imagine quite a few other Jedi escaped too. Not all of them were working with clones."

"We can only hope."

> > > >

On Polis Massa, Obi-Wan landed the Naboo Cruiser, and Yoda and Bail Organa, along with a few of the ground crew, waited as the ramp lowered and they emerged, carrying the unconscious Padme in Obi-Wan's arms.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly." Bail Organa was the first to break the silence.

Kimmy and Jesse watched Obi-Wan follow the senator before leaving to tend to their own ward. Kimmy laid him gently on a bed.

"I was going to name him Kitch, but that didn't seem right." She said, speaking softly so as not to wake him.

Jesse nodded, knowing what she meant.

Kimmy looked up. "You should get some rest."

Jesse shook his head, still not saying anything. The day- days actually- had taken their toll on him, leaving him dropping, but he didn't want to sleep. He knew when he got the chance, he'd be out for days, and there was too much happening right now.

Kimmy stroked his hair. "Take a nap."

"No." Jesse said. "I'm going see how Padme's doing. You get some sleep."

Kimmy almost laughed. "You expect me to sleep when you won't?"

The youngling suddenly woke up, crying with hunger.

"I'll find something for him; you go check in Padme." Kimmy said.

"Deal." Jesse turned to the door, wishing he could just go to sleep and wake up, finding that everything had been a dream.

Jesse went to where Yoda and Organa were watching Padme being examined. Something didn't seem right, but it took Jesse a minute to realize what it was.

"Why are they operating?'

For a moment no one answered. Then Senator Organa said in a hollow voice, "She's dying. They're trying to save the twins."

"Twins?" This was too much. Jesse didn't know what had happened on Mustufar, but it must have been bad for it to impact Padme this way.

"Delivered already, a boy was." Yoda added softly.

Jesse watched as another baby was removed.

"And a girl." The medical droid could barely be heard.

Padme's voice was even softer. "Leia."

Obi-Wan leaned over and began speaking to Padme, but Jesse couldn't hear. He stepped closer to the glass.

"…hang on."

"I can't . . ." Padme's voice was weak as she took Obi-Wan's hand.

"Save your energy." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still . . ." Padme gasped and then became still.

Jesse closed his eyes as memories and tears flowed freely. When he opened them, Kimmy was standing next to him, hand on his arm, sending him waves of comfort through the Force. He thanked her silently and wrapped his arm around her.

**_So much for resolving never to write unhappy endings. _**


	12. Chapter 12 Conference

Chapter 12 Conference

Kimmy sat near Jesse, wishing she could comfort him. As Kitch's death had been the final blow for her, so Padme's was for Jesse. He was like a zombie, not seeing anything, just sitting. Obi-Wan came over to them.

"We'll be approaching Naboo soon." He said.

Kimmy nodded, but Jesse didn't respond.

"We're having a conference in the main cabin. I thought you should be there."

Jesse didn't twitch. Kimmy suddenly had the horrifying thought that this might have been too much mentally.

"Jesse." Obi-Wan touched his shoulder, but his voice was firm. "She's gone; you can't change that. But there are still three others you can help. Are you coming or not?"

As Jesse shook himself out of his reverie, Kimmy was reminded of the time she had spoken to him that way. Only then he had shouted for her to mind her own business. Now he seemed to wake up.

"I know." He said quietly.

"Do you remember what I told you on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Jesse nodded.

"It's still true."

> > > >

As they approached Theed, the five sat around a conference table in somber silence.

"Pregnant, she must still appear." Yoda said. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. The youngling rescued from the Temple, included."

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan added.

"Split up, the twins should be. Look after them, we must."

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Organa said.

"And we'll stay on Alderaan to watch over her." Jesse added, squeezing Kimmy's hand. Obi-Wan had already consented to marry them once this meeting was out of the way.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will. Away, the other boy must go as well."

"My brother Shey could probably watch him." Jesse said reflectively. "He's a deep space pilot, but I could find him."

Yoda nodded and they left to get ready for the ceremony. It was hardly the happy day Jesse would have hoped for, but he wanted it to be done. Today had been a perfect example of the fact that you never knew what tomorrow would bring. And whatever the future brought, Jesse wanted to spend it with Kimmy.

> > > >

Jesse and Kimmy held hands and listened to Obi-Wan say the words they'd never thought would be possible. More than anything, Jesse wished Anakin and Kitch could be there, but if he focused on the what-if's and wishes, it would spoil everything that remained to spoil. So instead he focused on Kimmy's beautiful vibrant eyes, bright with unshed tears. It had been her eyes that he'd first noticed about her. That and her smile that made you feel like the sun had come out just for you. She was smiling at him that way now as Obi-Wan announced them husband and wife. Jesse leaned forward to kiss her. He didn't want to let go, but this was a ceremony after all. There'd be plenty of time for more later. Hopefully. But even if there wasn't, they were together now, that was all that mattered.

**_Oh, yay, a happy moment! I'm really looking forward to when I can say, 'and they lived happily ever after' at the end of this series. Three more to go, and one more chapter in this story._**


	13. Chapter 13 Someday

Chapter 13 Someday

On Tatooine, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi handed the baby Luke Skywalker to Beru Lars, and after a moment of watching, turned and rod off into the Tatooine desert.

On Dagobah, Jedi Master Yoda strode out of his ship and took a look at the place that would be his home for the rest of his life.

On Alderaan, Senator and Viceroy Bail Organa showed his queen their new daughter, Leia Organa.

On Tatooine, Jesse Ryenae handed a young Jedi youngling named Bob Salazar to a deep space pilot, Shey Ryenae, his brother. Then, without waiting, he turned and rode off into Mos Eisley, to his ship.

On Alderaan, Kimmy Shan explored her new home as she awaited return of her husband from Tatooine.

On board the Star Destroyer Avenger, the two Dark Lords of the Sith Darth Vader and Darth Sidious watched the construction of a moon-sized battle station codenamed the Death Star.

On Naboo, the people of this peaceful planet mourned the loss of a great and noble leader, a woman more beloved than anyone else on the planet.

The Galaxy was dark and scary. The grand Republic that had stood for thousands of years, had fallen and had been replaced by the Galactic Empire, an empire more ruthless than any the galaxy had seen in it's 30,000 year history. The Jedi Temple, with hundreds of people, most of who were no older than ten years old, had been attacked and the inhabitants all killed. Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters all over the galaxy were betrayed as their Clone commanders turned on them without hesitation and mercy. The Galaxy was darkened.

But, despite the darkness of the galaxy, a few rays of light penetrated the deep darkness.

On Tatooine, two babies silently slept, not knowing about their destiny that lie ahead of them, or the hardships with it. On Alderaan, a baby girl slept, not knowing the life she had just been given, and another was beginning to get prepared to enter it's life and later take on a destiny that would determine the fate of the galaxy.

From across the galaxy, four Jedi Knights waited and worked, ready for the day they could step from the shadows, fight to retake what had been stolen from them, and give the galaxy a new hope…

**_The end! As you probably already realized, next up is A New Hope. To my reviewers, salrianna, Emerald Tiara, catgirl Serenity, and DarthNexus9000, I give my deepest thanks: To those who did not review, tsk tsk tsk. But you still have three stories to practice on. It's really not that hard. You just hit the purple button, type, 'good job' (or whatever), and hit the other purple button to submit. That's all! Completely painless!_**


End file.
